


Getting to Know You

by yikes_my_face



Series: AU- BDSM [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Awkward baby Makoto, Blushing Makoto, Dominant Rin, Dominant Sousuke, Getting to Know Each Other, Haru needs to chill, Multi, Protective friend Haru, Rin is chill, Smirking Sousuke, True Submissive Makoto, cafe date, submissive haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Makoto," Sousuke leaned back in his chair. "Tell me a little about yourself." </p><p>(Or - A continuation of the cafe date that was left off in the previous work of the SouMako BDSM AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Cafe

The cafe was warm and comfortable, compared to the chilly autumn air that blew the leaves in circles outside. Winter would soon arrive, but the reds and oranges of fall would last a few weeks longer. There was soft guitar music playing in the shop, the smell of freshly ground coffee beans filling the vicinity. 

Yamazaki Sousuke took his seat at the table he now shared with Tachibana Makoto, giving the submissive the mocha that had previously occupied his right hand, his own plain black coffee in his left. "Here you go." 

"Ah, thank you, Yamazaki-san." Makoto smiled lightly, taking a sip of his drink with shaky hands. 

Sousuke nodded. "No problem. Also, you can just call me Sousuke." he said with a shrug. 

Makoto blushed. "Then call me Makoto." he looked out the window, smiling lightly when he saw a pair of children playing across the street. 

"So, Makoto," Sousuke said, leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself." 

Makoto shrugged a little. "There's not a whole lot that's interesting about me." he said with slightly pink cheeks. 

Sousuke scoffed. "I'm sure that's not true. Come on, hit me with whatever you've got." 

Makoto sighed after a moment. "Well, I grew up in a small town along the ocean. My families home neighbored Haru's, so we've been close since we were children. I have two younger siblings, Ren and Ran. Ren's a Neutral, and Ran is a Dominant. They're twins, they just turned fourteen a few months ago. They're eight years younger than me, so I guess I'm more like a second parent to them than just a brother. I babysat a lot for my parents back in middle school and high school." he fiddled with his hands. "Um... I like reading, poetry mostly, and I like children. I'm studying to be a young elementary educator. I want to be a kindergarten teacher. I swam a bit back in high school, backstroke." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, I'm a little boring..." 

Sousuke shook his head. "I don't think you're boring. That's really nice that you want to be a teacher. I don't think I'd have the patience for it." he laughed a little. 

Makoto giggled. "Well, growing up with Haru and the twins, I guess patience just came as I got older." he looked at Sousuke. "What about you?" 

Sousuke took another sip of his coffee. "Well, I grew up in the city. We moved around from place to place for a while, so I never made a lot of close friends. I have a younger sister, Kaori. She's six years younger than me, and she's a Dominant, so I've never really worried about her dating life or any boys or girls that she's brought home because I know she can hold her own. My parents spilt when I was seventeen, so I see my mother a lot more than my father. I just graduated last year, so now I'm working as a physical therapist. I met Rin in college, because we were both on the swim team until I wrecked my shoulder. I like to read too, mostly crime novels though." 

Makoto's eyes were soft. "I'm sorry about your shoulder." 

Sousuke shrugged. "Eh, it's not that big of a deal anymore. I had surgery so it doesn't really hurt as long as I don't overwork it." 

Makoto was frowning. "Still," he mumbled. He looked up. "So you have a younger sister too?" 

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, but we aren't awfully close. We used to be, but after my parents got divorced, she was mad at my mother even though it was really more of my fathers doing. She got mad at me because I took mother's side, so she doesn't really talk to me all that much. She'll be going off to college next year." 

Makoto was in thought. He felt bad that Sousuke's family was so split. He couldn't imagine if his parents were split, or if the twins didn't speak to him. He made a mental note to call them sometime during the week. 

Sousuke smiled a little. "Hey, don't worry about me, okay? We're here on a date, not to hear my family sob story. So you and Nanase have known each other for a long time?" 

Makoto nodded, dropping the subject of Sousuke's family. "Yeah. We decided to room together about two years ago since our universities are so close." 

Sousuke nodded. "Rin and I have roomed for a while, probably since just after his first year of college, my second. He can be a little dramatic sometimes, but he's a good friend." 

Makoto hummed in agreement. "I don't know him very well, but I know he's good to Haru. Haru-chan always seems happiest when he's with Rin-san." 

Sousuke smirked. "Rin talks about Nanase all the time. I think he's whipped." 

Makoto gasped a little and scolded Sousuke lightly. "That's not very nice!" 

Sousuke just took it in stride. "Hey, if you're looking for proof, just look over at their table." 

Makoto glanced over to where his friend was sitting, and was met with the sight of Haruka reprimanding Rin and stealing some of his boyfriend's coffee, Rin's eyes simply glinting with the pure emotion he obviously felt for the man in front of him. 

Makoto turned around, looking at Sousuke, who wore a triumphant look. "Okay, maybe he's a  _little_ whipped. But that's still not nice to talk about your friend that way!" 

Sousuke laughed. "Fine, fine, I get it." 

The pair continued to talk, getting more and more comfortable with each other by the minute. Makoto was shocked, as he'd never felt so calm around a Dominant who seemed as strong and assertive as Sousuke. Soon enough, Haruka and Rin stood up, walking over to Makoto and Sousuke's table. 

"Hate to break up the date, love birds," Rin smirked, "But it's time to head home." 

Sousuke looked confused. "What? Why?" 

Rin flicked his forehead. "Because  _I_  have to study for an exam, and  _you_ would get lost trying to get home on your own." 

"Oi!" Sousuke crossed his arms offended. 

Makoto giggled. "Do you get lost often, Sousuke?" 

_'Cute...'_ Sousuke thought, before shaking his head. "No, sometimes I'm just a bit... directionaly challenged..." Sousuke pouted a little. 

Makoto laughed as he stood up. "It's alright, sometimes the city seems so big, that I get lost! One time I even had to call Haru-chan to come find me!" 

"You just missed the intersection." Haruka mumbled. "And drop the -chan." 

"Right, right, sorry Haru." Makoto smiled and tilted his head slightly. 

The four left the cafe, heading out to the sidewalk. They walked and chatted idly for a few minutes before coming to a crosswalk. Makoto had been so trapped in the conversation that he hadn't looked as he stepped onto the street. 

"Makoto, wait!" 

"TACHIBANA, STOP!" 

"MAKOTO! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" 

Makoto froze in place, his body not moving an inch as a taxi flew by, speeding and horn blaring. Once the danger had passed, Makoto still stood where he was, absolutely still. His whole form was shaking. 

"Makoto, are you alright?" Haruka was by his best friend's side. 

"Yeah..." Makoto said slowly. 

"Come back to the sidewalk, let's just rest a minute." Haruka tried to coax Makoto. 

"Can't..." Makoto said, voice strained. 

"Why..." Haruka's eyes widened. "Oh, no..." he looked at the two Dominants before him. "One of you, release him." 

Sousuke still seemed stunned, so Rin swallowed. "Makoto-san, you can come back now." 

Makoto's body seemed to lose all tension, and he allowed Haruka to guide him back to the sidewalk. He sat against a building wall, burying his head in his hands. Haruka sat by his side, gently running his hands through his best friend's hair. 

"Haru-chan..." Makoto's voice was weak. 

"You're alright now, Makoto, don't worry, he's not here. They didn't mean to scare you like that, they only wanted you to be safe." Haruka was speaking softly. 

"What just happened?" Rin asked quietly. 

Sousuke gulped. "Is he?" 

Haruka looked up at Sousuke, thought for a moment, nodded once, and turned his head back to his friend. 

Rin frowned. "Is he what? Sousuke, what the hell just happened?"  

"But they're so rare..." 

"Sousuke, what's wrong?" Rin asked, worried about his friend. 

Sousuke looked at Makoto, and then back at Rin. "He obeyed both of us. Rin, he's a True Submissive." 


	2. We'll Make Us Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haru, he knows! What if he only wants me now because he knows I'm a True Submissive?" 
> 
> "Makoto, calm down." 
> 
> (Sousuke has found out Makoto's status as a True Submissive. Makoto panics.)

Haruka got Makoto home not long after, his friend still shaking when he stepped in the front door. He set Makoto down on the sofa, stepping into the kitchen and pouring water into a kettle, setting it on the stove. Once the water was ready, he added the tea leaves and brought a cup over to Makoto. 

"Here, Makoto, drink slowly." Haruka said softly. 

"He knows..." Makoto whispered, hands tightening around the cup. 

"Makoto, it's alright." 

"Haru, he knows!" Makoto cried. "What if he only wants me now because he knows I'm a True Submissive?"

"Makoto, calm down." Haruka tried to calm his friend. 

Makoto shook his head. "It was going so well, and for a second, I thought that he might really like me." 

Haruka sighed. "Makoto, you're overthinking things again." 

Makoto ignored him. "What if he only cares that I'm a True Submissive?" 

Haruka sat next to his friend. "Makoto, I don't think that's the case." 

Makoto blinked. "What?" 

Haruka swallowed. "When the taxi was flying around the corner, he looked like he was going to run in front of you, but he wouldn't have made it to you in time. He looked really scared." 

Makoto tilted his head in confusion. "But I'm basically a stranger to him! Why would he do something as drastic as that for someone he just met?" 

Haruka sighed at his friend's oblivious nature. "It's because he  _likes_  you, Makoto. And it's clear you like him." 

Makoto blinked, and then buried his head in his hands with a groan. "I freaked out in front of him. He probably doesn't want to see me again." 

Haruka rolled his eyes at his friends dramatics. "I beg to differ. Look at the back of your hand." 

Makoto looked down, and his throat went dry. A phone number was written down, as well as a note. _'_ _Text me or call me sometime, Tachibooty. - Yamazaki Sousuke.'_

Makoto's face burned red as a tomato. "Haru, can you pass me my phone?" 

Haruka picked up Makoto's cellphone from the side table and handed it to him. "I'm going to go call Rin, to let him know we got home alright." 

Makoto nodded, typing in Sousuke's phone number into his phone. He quickly typed out a message. 

 **To: Sousuke**  
From: Makoto   
Subject: Hello 

 _Hello, Sousuke. It's Tachibana Makoto. Thanks for meeting up with me today. I feel bad for kind of killing the mood at the end._  

 **To: Makoto  
** **From: Sousuke**  
Subject: Re: Hello 

_Hey, Makoto. It was no trouble, you're nice to be around. Also, not your fault That idiot driver was going at least twenty over the speed limit. Are you alright?_

**To: Sousuke**  
From: Makoto  
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

 _Yeah, I'm fine now. It was just a shock. I haven't hung out around a lot of Dominants, so hearing a command kind of freaked me out a little. I'm okay though, really._  

 **To: Makoto**  
From: Sousuke   
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

_I'm glad you're okay, Tachibooty. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't know._

**To: Sousuke**  
From: Makoto   
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

_No, it's really okay! Also, Tachibooty? Where did that come from?_

**To: Makoto  
** **From: Sousuke  
** **Subject: Re: Re: Hello**

_Well, your last name is Tachibana, and you have a nice butt, hence, Tachibooty._  

 **To: Sousuke  
** **From: Makoto**  
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

 _Oh my god, you're horrible!_  

 **To: Makoto  
** **From: Sousuke**  
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

_Are you blushing? I'm pretty sure I can feel how hot your face is from my apartment._

**To: Sousuke**  
From: Makoto   
Subect: Re: Re: Hello 

_No_

_Maybe_

_... Yes, but I can't help it when you say things like that!_  

 **To: Makoto**  
From: Sousuke   
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

_Duly noted_

_Aw, I'm really sorry, but Rin wants me to help him study. Do you want to meet up for coffee again, same time next week?_

**To: Sousuke**  
From: Makoto  
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

 _Sure, if you want to! I'll see you then, Sousuke! Good luck with Rin!_  

 **To: Makoto**  
From: Sousuke  
Subject: Re: Re: Hello 

_See you then, Makoto. And thanks, I'll need all the luck can get. Later, Tachibooty._

Makoto placed his phone down on the couch with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. He'd fallen for Sousuke already, so fast. It scared him how much he trusted the Dominant. With a sigh, he stood and went to his bedroom and got changed into pajamas, laying down on his bed, and falling asleep, dreams of teal blue eyes flooding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuun! 
> 
> I'll be posting the second chapter either tonight or tomorrow. The reason why Sousuke is so surprised is because True Submissive's are rare, and he knows that they need to have very stable relationships to keep a steady emotional health. 
> 
> The reason why Makoto is so freaked out is because of issues with past relationships, whenever he is commanded by a Dominant, he freaks out because he thinks that it's his ex who was verbally and physically abusive to him. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
